Valentine's Day Cookies
by ishinemu
Summary: Ishinemu oneshot. Nemu decides to give her valentine gift to a certain quincy.


_Hello there! This is my first fanfic(that I finished), so reviews would be very welcomed! Also, I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. I've been wanting to write a fic for one of my favorite Bleach pairings, but unfortunately, I haven't had the time. Plus, I had to put on hold the first fic(an ishinemu Christmas themed one) I was typing due to writer's bloc. However, I promise to finish that one in the future. Since I am already done with this one, I have been brainstorming on its sequel, so expect a White Day ishinemu fic soon!_

 _Sincerely, ishinemu_

* * *

 _Valentine's Day Cookies_

Peering from a corner, Nemu saw Uryuu saying goodbye to his friends and turning to walk away from them. Nemu thought of the school uniforms that Rangiku and Rukia once talked about wearing in the human world and judging by the afternoon sun, Nemu concluded that Uryuu and his friends had recently gotten out of school.

Uryuu was too busy reading a book as he walked towards the corner that Nemu stood on. Calmly, patiently, Nemu waited as Uryuu unknowingly got closer. Though the sun was bright and hot, the frigid winter still lingered about and Nemu was thankful she chose to wear the short but warm maid outfit that Rangiku had given her earlier today.

Uryuu was already three feet in front of her when Nemu stretched out both her hands, her hands holding a pink medium sized bag tied with a red ribbon and let out the words, "Would you be my valentine?"

* * *

"Can I get some now?" asked Yachiru.

"Not yet!" chided Rangiku playfully. Nemu looked over her shoulder as Rangiku returned to adding the finishing touches on heart shaped cookies.

"Just finish wrapping up the cookies and I'll give you the cookies from the last batch that Nemu is baking".

Yachiru nodded enthusiastically and exclaimed, "I love Valentine's Day! I get to eat so many candies today!"

Rangiku smiled back, "And I love White day more".

Nemu looked back to the magazine that she was reading while waiting for the cookies in the oven to finish baking. Rangiku had brought a bunch of magazines from the human world a few days ago. One of the magazines claimed that Valentine themed cookies as gifts were all the rage this year and thus the usual chocolates that Rangiku made every year were replaced with pink and red frosted sugar cookies.

 _Ding ding!_ "Cookies are ready!" Nemu proclaimed while putting the magazine down.

"Yay my cookies!" Yachiru responded.

"Now now Yachiru, at least wait until they cool off a little so that I can decorate them" Rangiku scolded to her lightly.

"Ok, but can I help you? Decorating sweets sounds fun!"

"But you still have lots of cookies to wrap up!"

"I'm tired of wrapping cookies, there's just too many of them!" Yachiru responded with a pout.

''You only have to make wrap six cookies per package!"

"You made hundreds of cookies; it'll take forever to wrap them up!"

"That's not true! Plus I need to give cookies to as many men as possible to ensure that I get as many gifts in return on White Day"

"Matsumoto-san, I can wrap up the remaining cookies while you and Kusajishi-san decorate the cookie batch", Nemu offered.

Before Rangiku could answer, Nemu began to walk towards the unwrapped cookies on the table in front of Rangiku's kitchen. Yachiru happily hurried towards Rangiku as Rangiku began to show her Valentine cookie pictures from a magazine for Yachiru to get decorating ideas from. Rangiku looked up from helping Yachiru and gave Nemu a joyful "Thank You". Nemu nodded in return and sat down to work.

* * *

After Yachiru's cookies were decorated, she gave Rangiku a loud thank you and left Rangiku's kitchen, hurrying off towards squad eleven's barracks to show Captain Zaraki the cookies that she had made.

"Wait! Yachiru don't leave!" Rangiku yelled, her head peering out the door "There's still something that i- nevermind she's gone now." Rangiku closed the door and made eye contact with Nemu.

"Would you want me to catch Yachiru and bring her here?" Nemu asked.

"Thank you but no" Rangiku answered, "In the last woman's shinigami association meeting when I asked for any volunteers to help me make my cookies and you two were the only ones that volunteered- of course everyone else were too busy making their own valentine gifts- but it meant alot to me that you two agreed to help, so I went to the human world(don't tell Captain Hitsugaya! 3) and did some shopping to buy you two thank you gifts!"

Rangiku quickly slipped her hands into a huge shopping bags and pulled two maid dresses, "Aren't they lovely!? I read in one of the magazines that sexy maid outfits are a must have for Valentine's Day because men won't be able to resist saying no to your Valentine sweets if you're wearing a maid outfit! Of course, Yachiru's outfit isn't sexy at all since she's just a kid but yours definitely is!" Rangiku smiled as she threw a short pastel purple maid outfit complete with a white heart shaped apron adorned with mint frills and tied with a giant mint ribbon at Nemu. A slight blush developed on Nemu's face while she stared at her thank you gift. She thought about how no one had ever given her something so colorful and cute. Rangiku handed Nemu the last pieces of her gift: white knee high socks and mint Mary Jane shoes.

Nemu, headed towards the door and began to vow, "Thank you Matsumoto-san-"

"Don't leave yet Nemu! There's one more thing!" exclaimed Rangiku as she walked towards the table, grabbed a random wrapped pink cookie bag and handed it to Nemu.

"Even quiet girls like you got a Valentine!" she added with a wink. Before Nemu could say anything, Rangiku smiled and headed off towards the big shopping bag. She pulled her very own maid outfit and said "Thanks again for your help Nemu! Now if you don't mind, I will go change into my own outfit!"

* * *

Nemu sat in her room pondering on who to give her Valentine cookies to. She knew that no one in the twelve division, much less her father, would be interested to have anything to do with Valentine's Day. They considered human holidays a waste of time.

In that very moment, Nemu thought of Uryuu. She thought about how he lived in the human world and thus would be interested in Valentine's Day. Staring down at the cookie bag on her hands, Nemu concluded that Uryuu would be the recipient of her gift and hoped that he would like it. From the corner of her eye she saw the maid outfit on the other end of her bed. Nemu thought to herself that it would be appropriate for her to wear Rangiku's gift today. Afterall, if Rangiku's magazines were right, than Uryuu would have no problem accepting her gift.

"Time to look for someone in the human world", said Nemu, reaching for her maid outfit.

* * *

"Would you be my Valentine?" Nemu asked again. The valentine question was an advice given by one of Rangiku's magazines on what to do when giving out Valentine sweets.

Uryuu's face was stunned and noticeably red as he finally began to speak, "Ne..Nemu? Wh..what are you doing? Wait, is this is for me? I didn't know that you knew about Valentine's Day!"

"I learned about Valentine's day from Matsumoto-san and her magazines," Nemu answered as she put her cookie bag on Uryuu's hands.

Uryuu gave Nemu a small smile in return, "Thank you Nemu, I'll be sure to give you something in return on White Day"

Nemu suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be at the twelve division barracks. Captain kurotsuchi wasn't aware that Nemu had used up her break to go to the human world or that she had spent most of it searching for Uryuu.

"Goodbye Ishida-san, I look forward to your gift on White Day", Nemu suddenly remembered of another advice that she had read on Rangiku's magazine on what to do when giving out Valentine sweets. Nemu reached towards Uryu's face and gave him a kiss on the lips. Before Uryuu could react, Nemu turned and shunpo-ed away, believing that she had done everything for Valentine's Day right.

* * *

Back home and already done with most of his homework, Uryuu took a bite of the last cookie. Now, he wasn't one that liked eating sweets, but he had to admit that Nemu's cookies were delicious to the point that he wished there were more in the bag. He thought for a moment about the kiss and the revealing yet gorgeous outfit that Nemu wore and his cheeks went red. _No. I have homework to do. I can't think of anything distracting right now_ , Uryuu thought. Picking up his pencil, Uryuu begin to finish his homework with half his mind on the homework and the other half beginning to wonder on what to give to Nemu on White day.


End file.
